Momentos
by Valsed
Summary: Yami y Bakura, por fin han recuperado su amistad, pero para Yami y Yugi el momento de confesarse su amor parece nunca poder llegar. Yaoi YamiXYugi BakuraXRyou. –Terminado–
1. Amistad de las sombras

**Momentos**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi YamiYugi, BakuraRyou.

Es un sidestory de mi fic "Adiós al Odio", pero no es necesario leerlo, pero si lo leistes, no necesitas leer los Flash back de este capitulo.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Amistad de las sombras**

Yugi estaba ayudando a su abuelito en la Tienda de juegos, estaba algo inseguro de sus sentimientos hacia Yami, existía entre ellos ese lazo espiritual que los había unido, pero ese lazo podría significar algo mas, o es que esa necesidad de estar juntos era mas un capricho que un deseo.

Yami mientras tanto estaba en la casa de Ryou, teniendo una conversación con el espíritu de la sortija. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala, mientras que Ryou tenia la cabeza recostada en las piernas de su Yami.

-Me parece asombroso todo lo que ha pasado esta semana- comento Yami

-si, y aunque no todos fueron momentos felices no lo cambiaría, mucho menos nuestro ultimo duelo, ese fue el principio de todo- expreso Bakura mientras sus recuerdos regresaban

_« Flash back »_

El Faraón sintió el poder del roba tumbas acercarse. A lo lejos se podía ver la figura del chico albino con la mirada llena de odio

-vaya parece que se la están pasando bien, espero no interrumpir- comento con sarcasmo. En ese momento el Faraón pasó a primer plano dentro del cuerpo de Yugi.

-quieres otro duelo?- pregunto sin titubeos

-siempre al grano, eso es lo único que me agrada de ti- en eso Bakura llamo al reino de las sombras, y una neblina cubrió a los chicos

-vamos Yugi muéstrales quien es el mejor- apoyo Tristan

-si Yugi, gánale- secundo Tea Los duelistas se prepararon y gritaron

-duelo-

««»»

El duelo estaba a favor de Bakura, con 2800 puntos de vida, dos monstruos de nivel 6 en el campo y dos cartas boca abajo, Yami tenían 950 puntos de vida dos monstruos de nivel 4 y una carta boca abajo; Yami sabia que estaba en aprietos, y solo le quedaba confiar en el corazón de las cartas, el poder del rompecabezas empezó a activarse ante el deseo de su dueño, haciendo vibración con la sortija, una extraña luz cubrió a ambos duelistas y sintieron una sensación de perdida, al desaparecer la luz, los amigos de Yugi fueron a ver como estaban y al observar vieron dos chicos parecido, Yugi se sorprendió al verse a si mismo pero mas alto y con una mirada mas seria.

-Yami?- pregunto con duda

-si- contesto el otro

-eres..., como es posible?- pregunto Yugi

-no lo se, creo que esto fue ocasionado por el aumento de poder-

-tu eres el espíritu del rompecabezas?- pregunto Tristan. Yami afirmo con la cabeza

-y Ryou?, a el también le cubrió la luz?- pregunto Tea, y voltearon ver, e igualmente vieron a dos chicos idénticos. El mas alto reacciono antes y vio con sorpresa lo que le había pasado. Ambos espíritus habían tomado presencia física, parecían humanos.

Ryo reacciono y vio a su igual pero mas alto y con una mirada fría -Bakura?- pregunto Ryou se sujeto la cabeza sentía como si un remolino estuviera en su mente y extraños recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de cosas recientes que había hecho en contra de su voluntad, esto hizo que viera al espíritu de la sortija con temor. Bakura noto esto

-que te pasa?, no me digas que estas empezando a recordar- pregunto con enojo Bakura- Ryou afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y se abrazo a si mismo. -qué fue lo que hicistes Faraón?- pregunto mientras volteaba a verlo.

-al parecer ambos hemos aumentado nuestro poder, lo suficiente para obtener mayor independencia de nuestros objetos-

-mm esto no estaba en mis planes, pero igual te venceré-

-eso crees, al abandonar el cuerpo de Ryou, me haces mas fácil la oportunidad de destruirte- con eso el duelo continuo.

Yami, saco una nueva carta y sonrío al descubrir que seria la carta ganadora, -este es tu fin- dijo mientras colocaba la carta y Bakura perdía sus puntos de vida. Ryou veía como Bakura era tragado por las sombras y empezó a sentir una dolorosa soledad, como si una parte de él mismo se estuviera desapareciendo junto con el espíritu, y deseo que no desaparecía sin importar todo el daño que él había hecho, pero su deseo no se cumplió y Bakura desapareció junto con el reino de las sombras. Ryou sintió mucha tristeza, gesto que vieron los demás.

_« Fin flash back »_

-y como siempre te gane-

-jaja-, dijo con enojo -solo fue porque te deje ganar, estabas muy confundido y así no valía la pena ganar-

-uh que bueno eres- se burlo el faraón, después de un rato Yami suspiro

-y ahora que tienes-

-recordaba-

-que recordabas?-

-lo de Emoteph, como fui capaz de creerle-

_« Flash back »_

Yami y Bakura estaban jugando en el jardín que se encontraba en el palacio, cuando el sacerdote Emoteph los llamo para que el Faraón asistiera a sus clases. A Bakura nunca le agrado ese tipo, lo miraba de una manera que le causaba escalofríos.

Bakura era el hijo del anterior Comandante del ejército egipcio, cuando sus padres murieron el Faraón le dio un lugar entre la nobleza, por los años de lealtad que sus padres le habían dado, así conoció al príncipe Yami quien tenia la misma edad y con quien había estrechado una gran amistad.

Emoteph, sumo sacerdote, era el encargado de educar a Yami, su lealtad era incuestionable, pero tal posición en el palacio le hacia creerse superior a todos los demás que formaban la corte del Faraón, por lo que no veía bien al huérfano de 7 años con quien trataba el príncipe.

Al terminar las clases ambos chicos siempre se reunían para jugar, pues como niños para ellos lo mas importante era divertirse, así pasaron 9 años cuando el Faraón falleció por una grave enfermedad con la que no pudieron luchar. Yami rápidamente tomo el lugar de su padre, mientras que Bakura ascendía rápidamente en el ejército, pero al ser muy joven no se le podía otorgar un puesto alto.

Un día el sacerdote Emoteph, al ver que ni por el hecho de tener deberes ambos jóvenes seguían tratándose como amigos cercanos que eran. Lo que no paso desapercibido para este es que su fuerza de salir adelante y ser el mejor en todo, le habían provocado muchos rivales y enemigo que le gustarían verlo derrumbarse.

Y con un plan en mente, hablo con el Faraón Yami.

-joven Faraón-

-si Emoteph, que deseas?- el sacerdote hizo una reverencia

-me parece que su amigo, Bakura ha demostrado grandes habilidades en combate, y quisiera encomendarle una misión, se que aun es joven pero me parece justo darle una prueba para que lo demuestre ante todos- dijo mientras esbozaba una maligna sonrisa, Yami no lo noto pues Emoteph tenia la cabeza baja.

-me parece bien, pero que tipo de misión es?-

-en uno de sus pueblos un grupo de ladrones han causado muchos problemas, y cada vez que enviamos a alguien para capturarlos, estos regresan decapitados-

-es una misión muy peligrosa- comento Yami con preocupación en su voz

-no, considerando que se ha logrado encontrar la guarida de estos, y una basta información sobre los mismos, además ira con un grupo especialista en combate y rastreo- Emoteph alzo su rostro, para ver a su Faraón

-esta bien, pero yo mismo se lo diré-

-solo una cosa Faraón-

-que es?-

-no le diga que fui yo quien le encomendó esa misión, no me es desconocido el desprecio que me tiene, y estoy seguro que se negara-

Yami lo pensó un rato –esta bien- dijo mientras se retiraba para buscar a su amigo

Yami tenia mucha confianza en su sacerdote, siempre había demostrado preocupación en su educación, además de tratarlo muy bien, aunque conocía el desprecio de Bakura hacia este, aunque nunca le pudo explicar el porque.

-Bakura- llamo Yami al ver a su amigo acercarse

-que paso Yami?- el albino se otorgaba esa falta de formalidad para su amigo, al menos que fuera asunto del reino

-quiero encomendarte una misión- Bakura sonrió, esperaba una oportunidad para demostrar su capacidad -será en uno de los pueblos de las fronteras y te encargaras de un grupo de ladrones y asesinos según dice Emoteph,- al decir esto recibió un gesto de enfado, pero lo ignoro-por cierto quiero darte esto- le entrega una sortija con el ojo de Ra -este articulo te protegerá-

-gracias amigo-

Una vez enterado de la misión Bakura marcho al lugar indicado con 5 hombres leales a Emoteph. Llegaron a una cordillera montañosa, donde ciertas fuentes les habían dicho que ahí estaba el escondite de esos bandidos. El grupo se había separado, Bakura encontró un camino entre las rocas y lo siguió, cuando había caminado varios pasos entre las rocas un golpe que lo aturdió. Al girar para ver quien había sido, vio a los 5 hombres que lo acompañaban con una sonrisa burlona, iba ha hablar cuando un golpe en el estomago se lo impidió, no había podido reaccionar todavía cuando varios golpes le siguieron hasta quedar inconsciente.

Al despertar sentía el cuerpo adolorido, recordó lo sucedido, lleno de rencor y el orgullo destrozado hacia esos hombres juro que lo pagarían, reviso sus cosas y confirmo que la sortija seguía ahí junto a una nota.

_Esto te mereces por traidor al Faraón, tu falta de respeto es una herejía._

Bakura no entendió el mensaje, y sin pensarlo mucho se levanto. Camino por varias horas por el desierto sin señal de civilización y cuando se sintió desfallecer vio una silueta lo lejos pero no pudo hacer nada mas. Cuando recobro la conciencia vio que estaba acostado sobre pieles, y cerca había una fogata con varias personas, hombres, mujeres y niños.

-al fin despertó- dijo una chica morena de largo cabello castaño oscuro. Bakura quería preguntar donde estaba, pero tenia la garganta muy seca –tenga tome un poco de agua-

-gracias- logro articular con una voz rasposa, -ustedes me encontraron-

-si, pero por las condiciones en que lo encontramos, creo que no le fue bien- Bakura entonces noto que traía otra ropa, al parecer se la habían puesta al ver la suya toda raída, al recordar no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de furia, que la chica noto.

-mi nombre es Nubia- dijo para distraer de sus pensamientos a su paciente

Bakura cambio su gesto al notar el cambio –el mío es Bakura, mucho gusto Nubia-

-se encuentra mejor- pregunto un señor ya entrado en años, mientras se acercaba

-te presento a mi padre

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Acad

-que tal señor mi nombre es Bakura-

-eres bienvenido de quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras muchacho-

-muchas gracias-

-solo que partiremos mañana- aclaro Acad

-son errantes?- pregunto Bakura

-ahora lo somos- Bakura se extraño los errantes eran nómadas por naturaleza

Acad suspiro –tuvimos que abandonar nuestros hogares pues no podíamos seguir soportando que nos trataran como animales-

-y porque no pidieron ayuda l Faraón-

-por desgracia las leyes del Faraón no alcanzan a todos, somos muy pobres para ser protegidos por las leyes-

Bakura se indigno, él conocía al Faraón como para saber que a él no le importaba eso –pero eso es imposible, el Faraón siempre ha sido justo incluso con los pobres-

-no dudamos de la justicia del Faraón pero si de quienes la imparten-

««»»

En el palacio del Faraón, Yami esperaba el primer reporte de Bakura sobre su misión, en eso Emoteph se presento ante él.

-mi Faraón, lamento decirle algo terrible-

-que pasa Emoteph?-

-lamento decirle esto, pero Bakura ha desaparecido-

-qué?- pregunto sorprendido y con temor Yami

-los hombre que lo acompañaban, dicen que habían logrado encontrar a los ladrones, pero que por un descuido de Bakura uno de los ladrones se dio cuenta y aviso a los demás, el grupo de forajidos salio de su escondite y se fugaron, al parecer él trato de atraparlos solo, y cuando los demás hombres se dieron cuenta que no estaba con ellos, fueron en su búsqueda y no lo hallaron- contesto con un falso gesto de tristeza

-no puede ser, ordena un grupo de búsqueda lo más pronto posible, ha de estar perdido en el desierto-

-ya lo hice señor-. Pero lo que Yami no sabia, era que el grupo que estaba encargado de la búsqueda de Bakura estaba formado de caza recompensas, pues Emoteph se hizo cargo de difundir en los pueblos mas lejanos del centro, que Bakura era un fugitivo muy peligroso

««»»

Mientras tanto Bakura junto con el grupo de errantes habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo, pues el grupo necesitaba abastecerse, ahí Bakura se separo del grupo agradeciendo todas sus atenciones. Planeaba regresar al palacio para hacerse cargo de esos tipos, pero cuando se dirigía a conseguir un medio de transporte un grupo de soldados se le acercaron al reconocerlo como el fugitivo, Bakura al verlos no sospechaba sus intenciones y se les acerco, al tenerlo al alcance lo arrestaron.

-que les pasa, por que me arrestan?-

-no te hagas el inocente con nosotros, sabemos quien eres-

-que les pasa, soy un soldado real, y les ordeno que me suelten-

Ambos soldados rieron -si claro y yo soy al gran Dios Ra?- dijo uno de ellos

Bakura se dejo arrestar pues estaba seguro que todo se solucionaría, permaneció arrestado en un cuartel cerca de ese poblado por cuatro días, no había señal alguna de ser juzgado y por más que pedía hablar con el Faraón o con Capitán del ejército, ignoraban sus peticiones.

««»»

Emoteph ya había sido avisado de la captura del fugitivo, y puso en marcha la siguiente parte de su plan.

-mi faraón, temo tener que darle más malas noticias-

-qué pasa, encontraron a Bakura?- esperando que la respuesta fue mas un consuelo, por la forma en que se le aviso de las noticias

-se sabe donde se encuentra y esta a salvo, si eso le preocupa-

-pero?-

-al parecer el joven Bakura se unió al grupo de bandidos, y me temo que ya ha matado a 5 inocentes que trataron de detenerlos durante un saqueo- los 5 no era mas que el grupo de hombres que acompaño a Bakura y lo violaron, Emoteph los mando a matar siendo acusados de traición, así ellos no serian un problema para él.

-imposible- murmuro Yami

-me temo mi señor que hay testigos-

-Emoteph, quiero que mandes a los mejore y mas leales hombre para que lo atrapen, pero que no le hagan daño, deseo hablar con él-

-si mi Faraón, me haré cargo yo mismo de seleccionar a un grupo especial en eso-, ese mismo día Emoteph salió del Palacio para enfrentarse a Bakura.

««»»

La celda de Bakura se abrió, Emoteph entro con un gesto muy serio.

-Emoteph que bueno que has llegado, ya les explicastes a estos hombres quien soy-

-no he explicado nada, mejor tu explícame porque actúas así?-

-de que hablas?- pregunto Bakura con clara confusión

-vaya te haces el inocente, el mismo Faraón sabe lo que has hecho y ha ordenado tu ejecución-

-que no entiendo nada, Emoteph explícame lo que esta pasando- ordeno

-vaya, insistes en lo mismo, así que leeré tu condena-

Bakura escucho pero no entendía como es que lo habían inculpado de robar y matar a 5 personas y de traición al Faraón, además que el Faraón, su propio amigo lo considerara como un criminal sin antes ser juzgado. Su condena seria la misma que la de un traidor con ejecución al cabo de una semana.

-eso es imposible, Yami no seria capaz de eso-

-lo siento pero puedes ver el sello del Faraón en la sentencia- Emoteph le enseño el documento pero Bakura no lo vio, pues aun no entendía lo que pasaba, recordó al grupo de hombre con que había sido enviado para su misión, y dedujo que era una trampa, y se lanzo hacia el sacerdote.

-tu lo planeastes todo- grito Bakura mientras lo sujetaba del cuello, dos soldados entraron para detenerlos dándole un golpe directo a la boca del estomago sacándole todo el aire y cayendo al piso.

-otra vez estas con tus locuras, reconoce tu crimen-

-TU, mandastes a esos hombres para... para- la furia de recordar como fue torturado no le permitía decirlo

-los hombres que matastes?, yo no los mande ellos fueron escogidos por el mismo Faraón para ti- dijo viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo

-Yami los escogió?-

-claro, yo no mandaría a unos hombres tan maltrechos a representarlo-

-pero como que están muertos?-

-por que me preguntas eso a mi?, tu los matastes-

-no negare que deseaba matarlos, pero yo no fui-

-lo siento pero si el Faraón ha dicho que eres culpable, no cuestionare sus decisiones- dijo mientras salía de la celda. Dejando muy confundido a Bakura, Yami escogió al grupo de hombres que lo llevaron a una trampa y ahora era el culpable de sus muertes sin serlo, pero traición?, sin duda Yami estaba decepcionado de él, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba hablar con él, pero como?

El primer día de su condenada estaba preparado para el castigo que le esperaba como traidor seria azotado frente al pueblo, pero lo que no esperaba es que los guardias que habían sido asignados para su custodia eran unos tipos sin escrúpulos y al verlo débil, lo golpearon para divertirse, los guardias aprovecharon su situación, no solo lo golpearon sino también lo violaron, durante toda la semana que duro su castigo. Bakura se sintió perder dejándose llevar por su dolor y odio, dejando a un lado su raciocinio, seguía vivió confiando en que Ra le permitiera encontrar algún día su venganza, estaba condenado eso lo sabia pero nunca se dejaría vencer por muy débil que estuviera.

El día de sus ejecución un grupo de forajidos ataco a la muchedumbre que se había reunido al abominable acto, liberaron a Bakura quien apenas y lograba reaccionar por lo débil y agotado que estaba.

Cuando despertó vio el rostro de Nubia que ponía un trapo húmedo en su frente.

-qué paso?- pregunto en un murmullo

-supimos que ibas a ser ejecutado, y le pedí a mi hermano que te rescatara-

-hermano?-

-si, el formo un grupo rebelde para enfrentarse a los que nos han cometido injusticias-  la mirada que Bakura tenia ahora, no se parecía en nada a la que tenia cuando lo conoció, su mirada estaba llena de luz y bondad, pero ahora esa oscura y le provocaba miedo, eso fue justamente lo que sintió cuando Bakura fijo su vista en ella.

-puedo hablar con él?- Bakura entonces tuvo un plan, se uniría al grupo para investigar y prepararse, y encontrar a los hombres necesarios para llevar a cabo su venganza, contra aquéllos que lo lastimaron y lo abandonaron sobre todo en aquel que él llamo amigo.

««»»

En el palacio Emoteph avisaba de la captura de Bakura y de su fuga que llevaría a gran cantidad de heridos y varios muertos en tal acción. Pero Yami seguía confiando en que su gran amigo pudiera hacer eso y mando a que se multiplicara la búsqueda de Bakura para que fuera llevado ante él, pero Emoteph alteraba esas órdenes para que no importar si lo capturaban vivo o muerto.

Bakura se convirtió en el más peligroso forajido de todos los tiempos y se rebelo ante el Faraón hasta que Yami encero su alma en la sortija del milenio junto con los demás portadores de artículos del milenio.

_«Fin Flash back »_

-cosas del destino no lo se, pero gracias a Ra que hayamos vuelto a ser los mismos viejos amigos-

-si no hubiéramos recuperado esos recuerdos, seguiríamos peleándonos entre nosotros- comento Yami

Un ligero suspiro se escucho, Ryou dormido se acomodaba en las piernas de Bakura, este lo vio con ternura, después con enojo. Yami no vio el cambio de actitud en su amigo.

-deberías llevarlo a su cama- comento Yami

-Ryou, niño tonto despiértate- dijo mientras lo sacudía de un hombro -te he dicho que no debes dormir en cualquier lado-

-mm, ya me voy- dijo un somnoliento Ryou

-no seas grosero- defendió Yami

-pues si tenía sueño se hubiera ido a su cama-

-pero él solo quería estar contigo- Bakura lo vio con enojo pues no le gustaba que lo contradijeran. Ryou ya se había levantado y al ver la cara de su Yami, sonrío con picardía.

Se acerco a Yami y lo beso en la mejilla -gracias Yami, y buenas noches- salió de la sala sin hablarle a Bakura

-a donde crees que vas?- exclamo Bakura con enojo al ser ignorado de esa manera

-a mi cuarto a dormir, no me dijistes-

-de mi no te despides-

-es que estabas enojado y no quise perturbarte- dijo dibujando una sonrisa

-ven aca- dijo mientras lo alcanzaba -no me vas a dar las buenas noches-

-buenas noches-  hablo sin borrar su sonrisa

Bakura entonces también sonrío -a mi no me das un beso también- y Ryou le dio un beso en la mejilla -a no de esos no- y lo tomo de su barbilla y lo acerco para darle un dulce beso en la boca a su Hikari, el cual al terminar el beso bostezo. -oyes se supone que los besos despiertan a la gente, no al contrario-

Ryou lo abrazo -es que tu eres muy aburrido- dijo mientras subía rápidamente a su cuarto-

-QUÉ- grito Bakura al aire, pues reacciono tarde.

Yami que veía todo con una sonrisa, esperaba algún día poder expresarse de esa manera, con ese chiquillo que lo traía loco, y por quien estaría dispuesto de dar todo por él, pero le era difícil confesarle su amor, no es que no lo hubiera intentado pero siempre había algo que los interrumpía.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Hice este fic, porque deje muy abandonados a Yami y a Yugi, y ellos también necesitaban sus momentos de romance. Si tienen algún comentario favor de hacérmelo saber.


	2. Jugadas del destino

**Momentos**

««»»

Gracias a ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, diosa Atena, AGUILA FANEL por su review's

Advertencia: Yaoi YamiYugi, BakuraRyou.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Jugadas del destino**

Yami regreso al rompecabezas después de platicar con Bakura sobre viejos tiempos. Yugi sintió su presencia y subió a su cuarto disculpándose con su abuelo.

-Hola Yami, como te fue?- en eso el espíritu apareció ante él

-es bueno recuperar amigos- dijo con tono alegre

-me alegro por ustedes, tengo ganas de ir a verlos, no conozco la otra cara Bakura-

-no te preocupes es el mismo, aunque ahora no me quiere mandarme al reino de las sombras y vencerme en un duelo de monstruos ahora quiere vencerme en las platicas-. Ambos empezaron a reír, Yami se acerco a la ventana para contemplar las estrellas. -ya es tarde, por que no te duermes?, yo regresare al rompecabezas-

-si- bajo un poco el rostro y se acerco a Yami, al acercarse alzo su rostro, para recibir un dulce beso de buenas noches

En su cuarto mental Yami recordó su primer beso con Yugi.

_« Flash back »_

Los chicos estaban en una fiesta organizada por Seto Kaiba, en la inauguración de un nuevo centro de entretenimiento, todos los invitados a la celebración estaban pasándola muy bien con todos los juegos y demás computadoras creadas para el deleite del público. Un par de chicos salieron del lugar y fueron en búsqueda de un lugar más solitario.

-estas bien Yami?-

-si Yugi, es que he vivido tanto tiempo aislado, que me sentí presionado entre tanta gente.-

-pues si quiere nos quedamos aquí?-

-no, creo que mejor entro al rompecabezas para que puedas regresar-

-no es necesario, a mi tampoco me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente, además toda esa gente rica es desesperante, no se como Kaiba los soporta,... aunque pensándolo bien él es como ellos- Yami le sonrío.

-pues creo que si-

Era una noche despejada, la luna brillaba intensamente para iluminar a todos los que deseaban pasear a esas horas. Una brisa de aire hizo temblar al más pequeño.

-tienes frío?-

-no, estoy bien- Yami se le acerco y puso un brazo sobre su hombros, Yugi lo vio y le dedico una sonrisa

-Yugi- Yami llamo -es muy agradable tener un cuerpo- Ambos se sentaron en una bancas, y Yugi se recargo en él.

-Yami, desde que aparecistes en mi vida me he sentido seguro y con la sensación de que todo saldrá bien mientras tu estés conmigo-. Se vieron tratando de ver mas allá de lo que sus ojos mostraban a simple vista, y lo que se podía ver era el mas bello de los sentimientos, ambos encontraron en la mirada del otro lo que deseaban y se acercaron para comprobarlo con su labios. Fue un beso cálido y tímido, pero expresaba lo que ellos necesitaban saber. El deseo de sentirse nuevamente, acerco ambas bocas...

-Yugi- un grito a la distancia, los hizo separarse. -Hola chicos- saludo Ryou, pero al ver los rostros sonrojados y sus manos con temblor, se dio cuenta que había interrumpido algo

-si Ryou?- pregunto Yugi esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa

_« Fin Flash back »_

En ese momento no pudo decirle lo que sentía, pero deseaba hacerlo, así que se acerco a Yugi quien ya se había acostado, quien igual que él, pensaba en ese momento que se les escapo.

-Yugi- lo llamo tiernamente

-si Yami- giro para verlo de frente

-tengo algo de decirte- se inclino levemente

Yugi sintió una inmensa alegría brotar dentro de él, al recibir una mirada tan maravillosa en esos ojos que él tanto amaba. -que es?- pregunto con timidez

-yo...-

-Hola Yugi, solo vine a darte las buenas noches- interrumpió su abuelo, Yami por el susto y la pena entro al rompecabezas.

-buenas noches abuelo- dijo tratando de calmarse

Yami ya no apareció, estaba con los nervios hirviéndoles, impidiéndole razonar cualquier cosa, y decidió esperar una mejor oportunidad.

--¤--

Así como se lo había propuesto, esa mañana decidieron ir a la casa de Ryou quien los invito a desayunar. Durante el camino no comentaron sobre lo sucedido esa noche, solo algún otro comentario sobre el clima, los amigos y las cartas de duelo para evitar el incomodo silencio.

««»»

Ryou comenzó a preparar el desayuno para Bakura y los invitados que llegarían dentro de poco, Bakura aun no despertaba, pero sabía que se vengaría por lo de anoche, pero eso no le importaba, pues ahora lo tenía a su lado y sabía todo el amor que le profesaba.

_« Flash back »_

Después de haber recordado todo Bakura regreso a la sortija con un gran dolor reflejado en su rostro. Ryou se había concentrado en tratar de hablar con Bakura que sin darse cuenta estaba en su cuarto mental, al sentir el cambio, Ryou abrió los ojos parecía su cuarto pero estaba lleno de juguetes. Al comprender donde estaba, pues Yugi ya les había platica sobre el cuarto mental al tratar de explicarles sobre Yami.

Entro a un cuarto oscuro, algo le decía que debía ir hacia allá, caminaba guiándose únicamente por ese presentimiento pues la oscuridad era demasiada para dejarle ver. Así llego hasta que escucho un ruido.

-Bakura estas aquí?- pregunto con duda en su voz. Por varios segundo no escucho nada, pero un nuevo ruido de ropa rozando lo guío a una nueva dirección, podía sentir a alguien.

-Bakura háblame, se que estas aquí?-

-a que has venido?- pregunto con una voz seria

-me preocupas, y quiero saber como estas?-, no recibió contestación -por favor Bakura, tu sabes que siempre fuiste alguien muy especial para mi-

-si tan especial, que te lastime-

-no pienses en eso, yo siempre supe que en el fondo tu nunca deseastes lastimar, solo estabas confundido y solo- Ryou, por fin había localizado a Bakura, se inclino y le tomo una mano -yo también me sentía solo, pero en cuanto recibí la sortija me sentí feliz y tu lo sabes bien, cuando Lyserg me advirtió de ti no le creí, te acuerdas?-

-hubiera sido más fácil para ti , si le hubieras creído-

-se que lo que le hicistes fue terrible, pero él nos dio una nueva oportunidad y yo... yo quiero que estés conmigo-

-hay algo que debo decirte-

-qué es?-

-yo le tenia muchos celos porque él era mas cercano a ti de lo que no podría ser, y la envidia me llevo ha hacer todas esa cosas para alejarte de él, pero nunca supe como me encapriche con él, aunque... tal vez era porque veía ese mismo sentimiento de ternura en él, como el que siento en ti, no podía sentirte, pero podía sentirlo a él a través de tu cuerpo... sabes cuando te vi por primera vez con mis propios ojos en un cuerpo me sentí muy feliz, pero temía volverme débil si me confesaba mis sentimientos y así no poder lograr destruir al Faraón-

-pero ya no tiene caso seguir en ese absurdo deseo, no podemos regresar al pasado para cambiar lo sucedido pero podemos crear un nuevo futuro, juntos... si así lo deseas-

-Ryou, todavía me tienes miedo?-

-ya no-

-puedo... puedo besarte?-. Ryou se sonrojo a la petición, detalle que no noto Bakura por la inmensa oscuridad.

-si-, dijo tímidamente

Bakura soltó su mano y localizo la cara de Ryo, y con ambas mano sujetas a su rostro, lo acerco para darle un pequeño beso. El cuarto se ilumino dejando ver lo que parecía el interior de una pirámide llena de puertas y salientes.

-perdóname- le dijo una vez que lo solt

-te perdono-, le dijo mientras ambos se levantaban

-Ryou, yo... yo creo... no, yo te amo- el chico sonrío tiñéndose sus mejillas de rojo

-yo también te amo Bakura-. Salieron del cuarto mental, se abrazaron y un largo y tierno beso confirmo que todo estaría bien, entre ellos dos.

_« Fin Flash back »_

En eso sintió nos brazos envolviendo su cintura.

-buenos días nubecita- escucho decir en su oído seguido de una leve caricia en su lóbulo dado por unos dulces labios.

-buenos días- saludo, tratando de darse vuelta para disfrutarlo mejor, pero los brazos que lo tenían sujeto no lo dejaron

-mm, que rico, pero por que tanta comida?-

-van a venir Yugi y Yami-

-y quien los invito- dijo con falso enojo mientras le besaba el cuello

-yo- hablo con firmeza

-con el permiso de quien?- cerro mas su abrazo

Al sentir la presión, Ryou dejo de poner atención en su trabajo y recargo su espalda en el pecho de su yami -con el mío-

-a si, pues déjame informarte que el único aquí que da permisos soy yo-

-pues lamento decirte, que esta casa es mía- y nuevamente trato de zafarse, pero como la anterior sin éxito

-tú no te escapas, y ni creas que se me olvido lo que me hicistes ayer- y le dio varios besos en el cuello, Ryou flexiono su cabeza para darle mas espacio.

-ah, que te hice ayer- dijo entre suspiros provocados por ese tierno contacto, que cada vez se volvían mas dulces

-no te hagas el desentendido-

-yo no ...ay- grito al sentir una mordida en su cuello -eso me dolió- se quejo mientras se liberaba con fuerzas.

Bakura comenzó a reírse -ese fue tu castigo- en eso escucharon unos fuerte golpes en la puerta

-voy a abrir- dijo Ryou con enfadado

-Ryou, Bakura están bien?- escucharon desde afuera. Al reconocer las voces Bakura fue a abrirles -qué fue ese grito?- pregunto asustado Yugi

-nada, es que Ryou es muy delicado- contesto Bakura

-no es cierto- se defendió Ryou que salía a recibirlos -él es muy tosco- y Bakura volvió a reír

-él tiene razón- hablo Yami, mientras recibía una mirada amenazadora del otro espíritu

-qué?, yo no soy brusco con mi Hikari-

-a no-

-acompáñame a la cocina Yugi- dijo al ver comenzar una discusión

-pero se van a pelear-

-no te preocupes hicieron lo mismo ayer, se comenzaron a pelear, luego se amenazaron con la mirada y después continuaron como si nada-

-he-

-vamos aun no termino de preparar el desayuno- y tal como lo predijo Ryou ambos espíritus estaban en una pelea de miradas, para luego voltear al mismo tiempo para después sentarse en el sillón.

-por cierto, creo que debes limpiarte ahí primero- dijo Yugi algo apenado, al ver unas gotas de sangre en el cuello de su amigo

Ryou, coloco su mano en ese lugar sonrojándose por la pena, para después ver con enojo a Bakura, quien le lanzo una mirada de triunfo, al verlo Ryou volteo con resignación para irse a limpiar.

««»»

Una vez en la cocina Ryou interrogo -qué ha pasado con ustedes?-

-de que?- pregunto con clara duda Yugi

-de su relación, los veo muy distantes-

-a es que, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar-

-pero sabes lo que siente él por ti-

-eso espero-

-que?-

-no se si sea el mismo sentimiento o solo cariño de hermano o algo así- dijo con tristeza

-pero ese día yo los vi muy románticos, para nada parecían hermanos-

-tu crees?-

-si, por que no le preguntas?-

-mm, lo haré, solo espero encontrar el momento adecuado-

-cualquier momento es el adecuado-

««»»

-Bakura, dime estas enamorado?- pregunto Yami con el pensamiento lejano

-claro no se nota-

-cuantas veces le has dicho que lo amas?-

Bakura lo miro con sorpresa -qué quieres decir?-

-las palabras pueden cambiar muchas cosas, puedes demostrarle con acciones lo que sientes, pero las palabras son las confirmación de dichas cosas-

-y ahora por que tan melancólico?-

-es que... no he podido decirle a Yugi lo que siento, y no quiero perderlo, siento que esta confundido por lo que siento hacia él-

-y que estas esperando para decirles, o esperaras a que sea demasiado tarde?-

-NO, claro que no, pero no encuentro el momento adecuado-

-cualquier momento es el adecuado-

««»»

_Cualquier momento es el adecuado, mientras las palabras vengan del corazón._

««»»

-chicos, esta listo el desayuno- se escucho desde la cocina

Ambos espíritus se levantaron, Yami aun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. Juegos y Confesiones

**Momentos**

««»»

Gracias a ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, AGUILA FANEL por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: Juegos y Confesiones**

Caminaban hacia su casa, un poco más relajado después de la convivencia con Bakura y Ryou.

-Yugi, Yami- se escucho a lo lejos

-Hola chicos- saludo Yugi al tenerlos enfrente

-vamos a la plaza quieren ir?- pregunto Joey

Yugi volteo a ver a Yami, quien asintió -si vamos-

-por cierto has visto a Ryou?- pregunto Tea

-si acabamos de estar con él-

-y... Bakura?- interrogo Tristan

--esta con él- comento Yugi

-y como es ahora?- interrogo Joey

-mm, se me hace algo raro, pero es muy agradable-

-él es así- agrego Yami

-y Ryou como se siente con él?- pregunto Mokuba

-a él es feliz con Bakura-

-y si los invitamos con nosotros?- interrogo Serenity

-me parece genial- exclamo Yugi

-esta bien-

-y tu que opinas Seto?- pregunto Joey

-como quieras- dijo sin ánimos, mientras rodeaba con su brazo el hombro de Joey

--¤--

Ryou se encontraba lavando los últimos trastes que se usaron del desayuno, cuando sintió unos brazos sujetar su cintura desde atrás.

-me encanta tu espalda y tu cintura- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Ryou -y tu cabello mmm, hueles a vainilla- le dijo Bakura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla -lo que me recuerda que no comí postre y se me antojo algo con sabor a vainilla- dijo lo ultimo con un tono seductor.

Ryou se sonrojo, y se retiro de manera rápida -si quieres, aquí tengo helado de vainilla- dijo girando para estar de frente a él, nervioso porque sabia que no podría controlarse teniendo a Bakura tan cerca.

-no, se me antoja otra cosa- trato de acercarse, pero Ryou se le escapo

-galletas de vainilla?- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida

Bakura lo miro entre enojado y satisfecho al tener a su presa mas cerca -no, quiero algo mas delicioso-

Ryou ya no pudo escaparse, y recibió una tierna caricia en su boca, iba a hablar pero un segundo beso llego, Bakura aprovecho para saborear el interior de la boca de su hikari, mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura y lo pegaba mas a su cuerpo, Ryou simulo separarse poniendo sus manos en los hombros del espíritu, pero pronto los extendió por el cuello de este, para poder disfrutar mas del beso, el calor y su delicioso olor a sándalo lo excitaban. Unos golpes en al puerta los distrajeron, cosa que aprovecho Ryou para escaparse, pues sabia que una vez que Bakura empezaba ya ninguno de los dos podría detenerse, mientras tanto el espíritu de la sortija maldecía interiormente..

-voy a abrir la puerta-

Al abrirla se sorprendió al ver a todos, Bakura salió de la cocina para asomarse creyendo que era Yami y su Hikari, pero se quedo en el marco de la cocina al ver a todos los demás, pues no se sentía muy a gusto con ellos y ellos con él aunque trataban de disimularlo

-Hola Ryou- saludaron

-Hola chicos que los trae por aquí?-

-veníamos a invitarte a pasear a la plaza- hablo Tea

-he- dijo al recordar a Bakura

Yugi entendió y comento -vamos Bakura, así tu y Yami platican un poco mas-

Bakura no contesto, pues no quería estar con ellos, además de que había sido interrumpido y aun estaba algo molesto

-vamos Bakura- agrego Yami, no solo para convencer al espíritu de la sortija, sino también porque a pesar de que consideraba a esos chicos como amigos, los sentía ajenos a él, y solía incomodarse mucho con ellos, y la presencia de Bakura le ayudaría a relajarse.

Por muchos años fueron enemigos, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes y no solo el hecho porque fueron amigos en el pasado, sino también que ambos son espíritus milenarios que vivieron aislados de los cambios del mundo, y que en cierta forma los hacia sentirse fuera de lugar, los hacia ellos aun mas unidos.

Yami coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de Bakura de manera amistosa y lo jalo a la salida, Ryou y Yugi sonrieron pues comprendían lo que sentían ambos espíritus y trataban de ayudar que ambos se adaptaran, pues ahora tenían un cuerpo propio que les permitiría hacer una nueva vida.

««»»

Después de pasar un rato juntos, todos se dirigieron a la Mansión de Seto, pues Joey y Mokuba insistieron en que cenaran todos juntos, y ese era el lugar adecuado por lo espacioso y era mas intimo para el grupo de amigos, que un restaurante. Seto se mantenía lado de Joey quien era el que mas participaba en la convivencia junto con Tristan, esto hacia al castaño incomodarse un poco, pero mientras tuviera a su rubio junto a él no le importaba, además de que su hermano Mokuba también disfrutaba de la alegría de todos.

Tea y Serenity también habían disfrutado mucho del rato, sobre todo la primera pues antes era un grupo de puros chicos, difícilmente podía disfrutar de cosas de chicas, y aunque Tristan solía meterse mucho en sus platicas, cosa que entendió bien Tea, Serenity se hacia cargo de alejarlo un poco, porque para ella era uno mas de sus amigos, una vez alejado regresaba a platicar con los demás, pero después continuaba con sus intentos. Yugi y Ryou estuvieron platicando con todos, así como la amistad entre Yami y Bakura creció, también la de ellos, de vez en cuando se acercaban a los espíritus para platicar con ellos, quienes a pesar de todo se mantenían distantes, pero estaba felices al ver la felicidad de sus Hikaris.

--¤--

Todos se habían despedido y se dirigían a sus casas. Yugi llego saludando a su abuelo y dándole las buenas noches.

En el cuarto estaban dos chicos viéndose, llevaban mucho tiempo sin retirar sus miradas, uno del otro, deseaban hablar, decir todo lo que sentían, pero tenían miedo no solo a una intervención, sino también a la conclusión de sus confesiones, Yami estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero "era gusto, era digno de tener a ese chico junto a él?", se preguntaba. Tenia el mejor paisaje que pudieran sus ojos contemplar, estaba disfrutándolo que no se dio cuenta que Yugi se había acercado.

-Yami, estas bien?- pregunto al ver que el espíritu no parecía reaccionar a sus palabras, Yugi se preocupo.

-si... estoy bien- contesto poco después al despertar de esa bella imagen

Yugi había reaccionado antes de sus cavilaciones cuando el aire que entro de la ventana le hizo sentir un escalofrío, pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo, pues sus miradas estaban hablando, diciendo lo que con palabras no se pueden decir. Pero ahora era el viento quien interrumpía. Yugi se acostó, al comprobar que todo estaba bien y se acostó, dándole un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla a Yami, antes de que este regresara al rompecabezas.

««»»

Ryou entro a su casa seguido de Bakura, el mas pequeño iba todavía con sus pensamientos en la convivencia del día con sus amigos, pero el espíritu durante el camino a casa, había recordado la forma en que fue interrumpido dos veces, y decidido a no detenerse, cerro la puerta con llave, se acerco a Ryou, lo volteo dispuesto a continuar donde quedo.

Sus labios se juntaron, mientras sus lenguas se buscaban. Ryou también esperaba el momento de continuar, y sabia que ahora no serian interrumpidos, se separo levemente para admirar esos ojos profundos que lo enloquecían, Bakura también lo miro contemplando lo que tenia enfrente en todo su esplendor, sabiendo el amor que sentia.

En ese momento Bakura recordó las palabras de Yami esa mañana "cuantas veces le has dicho que lo amas", se percato que no le había dicho a Ryou cuanto lo amaba desde ese día que Ryou lo perdono.

-te amo- dijo siendo apoyado por su mirada

Ryou sonrío con gran felicidad, esas palabras, aunque ya las hubiera escuchado de esos labios, le habían hecho sentir como si hubiera sido la primera vez que las oía. Ryou abrazo a Bakura mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-yo también te amo, te amo muchisimo- Bakura también lo abrazo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ryou con sus manos, para sentir y disfrutar su alegría, y el mas bello de los sentimientos: el amor puro que además es correspondido,

--¤--

Yami y Yugi se dirigían al parque a disfrutar la tarde juntos, no habían avisado a nadie de su salida, pues deseaban que ese hermoso día coronara su valor de confesión. Si ese día habían juntado el valor suficiente para hablar sobe sus sentimientos.

Habían llegado a un crucero esperando el paso, cuando Yugi escucho pronunciar su nombre desde el otro lado de la calle, tanto Yugi y Yami se desilusionaron, pues sus planes habían sido interrumpidos, ambos se vieron, y se resignaron a que ese día tampoco seria SU día, Yugi cambio rápido se semblante de tristeza a otro de alegría y se apresuro a recibir a sus amigo.

La calle estaba poco transitada, por lo que Yugi no se dio cuenta del cambio en el semáforo, hasta que vio que un carro venia frente a él, Ryou se detuvo al ver el rostro de miedo de Yugi, Bakura también lo vio pero estaba demasiado lejos para hacer algo, Yugi vio la cercanía del coche, no sintió sus cuerpo, ni su mente reaccionar, se quedo paralizado, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Sintió calor a un costado suyo y algo en su cintura, después unos rasguños en su brazo y pierna de su otro costado. Vio llegar a Ryou, algo le pregunto, pero no le entendió, hasta que un movimiento en su espalda le hizo girar vio a Yami quien lo miraba con miedo, en eso Ryou volvió ha hablar.

-estas bien Yugi?- quien no recibió respuesta, Yugi veía a todos lados, tratando de asimilar lo que paso, y el porque estaba tirado en el piso con Yami, Ryou sonrío al ver la expectación de Yugi, y al ver que no tenia daño visible -Yami te salvo-

Yami, lo tomo de los hombros -Yugi- pronuncio, Yugi entonces entendió lo sucedido unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y cambio su rostro por uno de medio, eso fue suficiente para Yami, y comenzó a llorar también.

-en que pensabas Yugi, no sabes lo que sentía al verte en peligro, por que fuistes descuidado, me preocupastes, te amo, y no soportaría perderte- dijo Yami enojado

Yugi escucho todas las palabras, y del miedo paso a la alegría -me amas?-

Yami entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y dejo de llorar -si, te amo-

Yugi lo abrazo dejando de llorar -yo también te amo-

Mientras ambos chicos se abrazaban, Bakura empezó a correr a la gente que se acercaba a ver la escena con curiosidad.

-perdon por interrumpir- hablo Ryou -pero seria mejor que se levanten- Yami y Yugi se dieron cuenta de donde estaban y se levantaron algo apenados. -vamos a mi casa para curarles esas heridas- y se llevo a ambos chicos seguidos por Bakura.

Una vez curados sus raspones, Bakura y Ryou se desaparecieron de ahí, dejando a ambos chicos solos, para que pudieran terminar lo que empezaron.

Ambos estaban en la sala, no se habían percatado que estaban solos, pues aun estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y sensaciones, en un momento ambos alzaron la vista para mirarse y sonrieron.

Yami se levanto y se sentó junto a Yugi, acaricio su mejilla, mientras colocaba su cabello tras su oreja.

-perdona por ser tan agresivo contigo-

-no te preocupes, perdóname tú por haberte preocupado-

Yami negó con la cabeza -por lo menos nos sirvió para algo- dijo mientras colocaba su otra mano en la otra mejilla de Yugi

Lo acerco -si- dijo Yugi mientras cerraba los ojos, la distancia desapareció, y en su lugar un cálido beso, sus labios y lenguas repitieron la confesión antes dicha, de amor.

Sin duda alguna ese si se había convertido en SU día.

««»»

En algún lugar de la casa dos albinos espiaban, quienes ahora sonreían felices por sus amigos.

-eso me inspira- dijo el mas grande.

Ryou sonrío, volteo a verlo, y le dio un beso -a mi también- dijo una vez terminado esa caricia, Bakura se sorprendió, pues estaba acostumbrado a ser él, el de la iniciativa.

-a no- exclamo una vez recuperado -el que manda aquí soy yo- discuti

-esta es mi casa y yo mando-

-a si- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y le daba un beso profundo, sus manos mientras tanto buscaban la manera de liberar la camisa del chico del pantalón, una vez logrado su objetivo, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del chico.

Al sentir el tacto en su cuerpo desnudo Ryou no pudo evitar un suspiro. Bakura sonrío al haber logrado su objetivo.

-dime ahora quien manda?- pregunto el espíritu, sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo del chico.

Ryou suspiro de nuevo, mientras recibía otro beso -tu- dijo una vez que logro tomar aire. Bakura sonrío nuevamente.

"Pero yo siempre tengo la ultima palabra" pensó Ryou

--¤--

Fin

--¤--


End file.
